Como gotas de rocío
by Lyen
Summary: ¿Que es lo último que desearían hacer Nymphadora Tonks y Remus Lupin antes de morir?


-Disclaimer: Si estos personajes y lugares pertenecieran a mi en vez de a JK, esta escena no tendría la necesidad de ser escrita nunca. Estos dos seguirían vivos, y se juntarían a tomar el te junto con Dumby y Sirius todos los martes a las siete. Pero, en fin…

-Este fanfic fue escrito escuchando la canción de Silvio Rodríguez, "La gota de rocío." (.com/watch?v=_MtiyV7-7sk&feature=PlayList&p=A44173A990C9318C&playnext=1&playnext_from=PL&index=35 )

_**Como gotas de rocío**_

Tonks tomó la mano de Remus débilmente, deseando que el la apretara con fuerza, y no la soltara nunca. El no lo hizo, pero entrelazó los dedos con los suyos en un movimiento sereno, un gesto muy suyo. Ambos retrocedieron instintivamente, chocándose contra la pared del gran salón de Hogwarts.

Hogwarts… Había sido su hogar un tiempo atrás, representaba todo el mundo mágico entre sus paredes. Les resultaba poético morir así, de alguna forma extraña. Protegiendo todo lo que amaban. O casi todo.

Remus giró la cabeza y miró a Dora con atención. La había visto muerta de dolor, de decepción, de tristeza, pero nunca llorando. Nunca como ahora, con lágrimas reales, cayendo de sus ojos oscuros como gotas de rocío. Nunca sollozando sin fuerza. Ella era la mujer mas fuerte que conocía, no podía soportar verla así, simplemente no podía.

Le clavó la mirada, buscando una respuesta, algo a lo que agarrarse con desesperación cuando fuera demasiado tarde.

-Teddy... –murmuró ella.

El asintió con la cabeza. Nada le dolía más que eso. No podía hacer nada más que no fuera seguir dándole vuelta a la espantosa idea de que su hijo crecería sin padre y madre, nadie que lo acompañara en el comienzo de su primer año en Hogwarts, o que le mandara cartas explicándole que era muy peligroso escaparse del colegio por el pasadizo a Honeydukes, o que le gritara por confundir a los muggles con el cambio de color de su pelo en vacaciones. Remus Lupin sentía una furia ciega por perderse toda la infancia y la vida de Teddy, estaba mucho más que furioso, estaba desolado.

Quería aplastarle la cabeza a esos malditos mortífagos que los rodeaban, los habían arrinconado contra esa mugrosa pared, y, a fuerza de hechizos y maldiciones, destruían el Protego que ni Tonks ni el estaban ya en condiciones de mantener por mucho tiempo. Pero, apoyándose en esa filosófica conciencia suya, sabía que ya era imposible. Era tarde para los dos.

-Lo se. –fue lo único que pudo decir.

Se miraron de vuelta. Remus, avanzó, y se acercó a ella, quedando a espaldas de los mortífagos, y enfrentando a Tonks. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, mientras el otro mantenía el Protego a sus espaldas. Ella, Dora, Tonks, su mujer, madre de su hijo, y único amor de su vida, usó su mano libre para rodear trabajosamente su espalda.

Se abrazaron por última vez, mientras el escudo se terminaba de debilitar, y la onda expansiva del último hechizo que Bellatrix Black había lanzado golpeaba a Remus. El sintió el golpe, pero no el hechizo.

No se dio cuenta de eso, hasta que sintió a Tonks relajada entre sus brazos, como una muñeca, laxa y ausente.

-¡Nymphadora! -exclamó.

Ella abrió los ojos sintiendo como su sangre salía de las profundas heridas que el Sectusempra había causado en ella.

-Todo está bien, Remus. –dijo, intentando sonreír. –Todo estará bien.

Su voz sonaba quebrada y antinatural, como en un sueño.

Remus aferró su varita, intentando conjurar un hechizo que la curara, que impidiera que saliera mas sangre de su cuerpo, y al mismo tiempo la llevara lejos, aunque sabía que no tenía la fuerza para hacer eso. Apenas se daba cuenta de lo débil que estaba.

-Remus, mírame. –ordenó ella. –Por favor, mírame.

El obedeció.

-Te amo. –dijo Tonks con un hilo de voz.

Remus Lupin apenas escuchaba los gritos de Bellatrix, Dolohov y Rookwood, y tampoco sentía los efectos de los hechizos que estos lanzaban en su propio cuerpo… Ni siquiera podía darse cuenta de que la vida se le escapaba por la boca, de que sentía dolor, de que estaba llorando… No sentía nada, nada más que los latidos de su mujer, que se hacían cada vez mas espaciados.

Tonks, en cambio, sentía todo exageradamente, como si tuviera un encantamiento extra-sensorial encima. Escuchaba cada conversación en Hogwarts, pero, a pesar de que lo intentaba, no podía decodificar ninguna voz conocida. El único sonido, era el ruido que hacían las lágrimas de Remus al caer al piso. Era algo fino, sutil, y, al mismo tiempo, más fuerte que toda la batalla. Sus lágrimas se precipitaban, y le recordaban a las noches en las que no podía dormir, y se quedaba horas escuchando la lluvia, tan común en la parte de Inglaterra donde ella vivía. Como gotas de rocío.

Ni Remus ni Tonks supieron quienes lanzaron los hechizos que terminaron con sus vidas, tal vez porque no podían apartar la mirada de los ojos del otro.

Remus cayó primero, con esa serenidad que lo caracterizaba desde siempre, y Tonks lo siguió, con el nombre del amor en sus labios, y su tacto en los dedos.

Horas más tarde, Minerva McGonnagall los encontraría tendidos juntos contra una pared del gran salón, con las manos fuertemente apretadas, iguales y diferentes al mismo tiempo de todos los otros muertos que condecoraban a Hogwarts en un macabro homenaje, como un cielo gris plagado de gotas de rocío.

...........................................................................................................................

No me gusta mucho el resultado, podría haber quedado mucho mejor, pero, al ser mi primer fanfic… Voy a considerar eso y no quejarme xD

Prometo que el próximo será un poco menos deprimente.

Solo un poco.

*Lyen


End file.
